QEL Inc. proposes to develop a novel, solid state radiation detector that would have the same response function as tissue for all types of radiation. The device can therefore be used to measure dose for a variety of radiation types without the need for corrections based on energy, radiation quality, etc. QEL has developed a photolithography process for producing micro- electronic devices primarily from organic materials. Preliminary data, shown within the proposal, indicate that detectors made from these devices will be capable of measuring ionizing radiation. QEL intends to perform a series of studies to determine which materials are most suitable for producing radiation detectors. Using these results, QEL will then perform a series of tests to characterize the linearity and sensitivity of a set of feasibility/test devices. With these data, QEL will determine whether these types of devices can become practical solid state tissue equivalent detectors (TEDs). PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Practical tissue equivalent detectors would be highly desirable in many applications. They could replace ion chambers as dose monitors and/or calibration detectors, and replace film badges or TLD's as personal dosimeters (since they can be produced at a low price).